Let's Cheer To This
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Kellin Quinn is having love at first sight feelings with a girl that SWS is touring with. What will he discover about her ? Read and find out (: NOTE : Kellin is not married and is not a father in this story ! I would'nt be able to write it if he was, and I didnt want to write a divorce in. xx


** A/N; NONE OF THE MUSIC THAT THE FEMALE BAND IS USING IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME . And please remember this story is based on my imagination and complete fiction thoughts. Thanks for understanding xx**

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

Last week I got signed to the same label that my brother is signed to, Rise Records. Well, me and my bestfriends Liz, Taylor and Casey. Our band is called 'Little Bird'. We're just now starting out, we have practically no fanbase but that's why we are Sleeping With Sirens's opening act for their headlining tour. We are also the first all female band to ever get signed to Rise Records.

My brother, Jack Fowler from Sleeping With Sirens is also signed to Rise Records. I have'nt seen him since he left the house when he turned 18, I was 13; which is weird cause we were really close. I was adopted right after birth. Jack and I lost touch, especially after he joined the band. Now seven years later here we are.

...

After that long plane ride from my current city in Grand Rapids, Michigan we finally arrived back in my hometown, Orlando, Florida. We got situated in our hotel suite. We all changed into something comfortable and decide we would surprise the boys, and meet them in their hotel suite across the hall.

"We're Litte Bird, we're your opening act." I smiled.

"You dont remember me do you ?" I asked Jack.

"No, Im sorry." He shook his head.

"God, Jacky. You cant even remember your own little sister?" I asked.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth he picked me up and hugged me tight. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him tighter, tears came from my eyes and he put me down.

"Dayla, you look so different. How long has it been, 7 years?" He asked.

Everyone introduced theirselves. Everyone except for a slim, quiet, pale, long black-haired boy who was in the fridge. He walked towards us, with a strange look on his face. Then he look at me.

His blue eyes caught me by surprise. I'm guessing my eyes did too, the way he was looking at me.

"Well, hello gorgeous. I'm Kellin Quinn." He smiled.

"Dayla Fowler, nice to me you." I shook he hand.

"Likewise." He said.

"I dont mean to sound creepy but your eyes.." Justin said staring at me.

"Yeah, their weird. My biological mother also had gold eyes." I said.

"She's one of the 20 black people in the world with them." Jack said proudly.

"I missed you so much." Jack added, hugged me again.

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"It's definitely good to be home." I smiled.

**(1 week later; Kellin's P.O.V)**

"How are you guys feeling tonight?" I said to a crowd of around five hundred people.

"Well, this is the last time we'll be here in Orlando for a while, so let's have a great time tonight. Even though this is just a quick acoustic concert, I still want you guys to have the time of your lives. Please welcome our opening act ; Little bird ! " I yelled, and walked off stage.

Little Bird walked on stage, and I watched from the side as she positioned her microphone.

"Hi, were Little Bird and we're going to do two songs for you tonight. Then I'm going to sing a little song on my own, if that's ok with you guys. This one's called ' The Difference Between Medicine And Poison Is The Dose' hope you guys dig it." She said, before she started singing.

After they finished that song they moved onto a song called "Get Out". Her voice was absolutely incredible, I wouldnt mind doing a duet with her sometime soon on the tour. I watched her closely, as she started swaying to the music and moving her hips to the beat.

But then she caught me looking at her and she smiled, then continued singing. Once they finished their two songs, Dayla grabbed her guitar from the side of the stage.

"Ok, this is the last song I'm going to sing tonight. Its called 'Yesterday' by the beatles." She said grabbing a stool.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_." She began.

I dont know what it is about her, but she's hypnotizing.

**(3 months later; Dayla's P.O.V)**

We are currently in Denver, Colorado. We just finished the last show up to the half mark which means we have three weeks off and then we do 3 more months of straight touring. The boys got offstage , I congradulated them all on great show and gave them all hugs and when I didnt give Kellin one he kinda just stood there looking disappointed so he began to walk away.

"Kellin, wait." I said running after him.

"Im attracted to you, you're attracted to me." I blurted.

"Is that so?" He smirked.

Dont ask how I know, its kind of obvious." I smiled.

Before I knew it, Kellin lips were hard against mine. I didnt stop him either, I actually deepened the kiss by snaking my hand in his hair. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and held me by my ass. Once we parted he set me back on the ground.

"Wait…" I said backing off.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"You mean with us?" He said and I nodded.

"Well, I obviously want to be with you. Take you out for dinner; hold your hand as we walk or when we're sitting next to each other. I want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to hug you and hold you until you fall asleep" He said, which nade me blush.

"And that's what we're gonna do." He smiled , pulling me in for another kiss.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
